<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The last bit of sun before the rain (One Day One Shot) by Mindscape_13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254233">The last bit of sun before the rain (One Day One Shot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13'>Mindscape_13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>He Tian Mo Guanshan sad angry fluff at first yelling heart breaking, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mo Guanshan tells He Tian he loves him. Only to end up with both their heart's broken...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>He Tian &amp; Mo Guanshan (19 Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The last bit of sun before the rain (One Day One Shot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day<br/>
"I love you." The night was quiet and the city was still awake at this hour. </p><p>Much like Guanshan and He Tian who were both seated on the floor infront of He Tian's bed. Looking out the floor to ceiling windows. The silence barely disturbed by the soft uttered words...</p><p>He Tian's head slowly turned in the direction of the other boy. Who said the words. </p><p>He had heard Mo Guanshan clearly. The red head had said the words clearly.  With no defeat in them. No anger in them. Just said them plainly. Nothing special or grand. Like he was just stating a truth. A truth He Tian has waited so long to hear fall from those lips... He never thought hearing them come from the boy he loved would break him like it did now.</p><p>He finally got something he always wanted only to have to let it go...</p><p>When Mo Guanshan looked at him then, there was a question in his eyes. </p><p>'Why aren't you happy?'</p><p>He Tian glanced away and stared at his lap where his hands were folded. He swallowed thickly and said, "I'm leaving." It felt like there was thorn in his throat when he spoke the words. It hurt to say them.</p><p>Mo Guanshan blinked once, then twice. That was not what he expected He Tian to say when he told the boy he loved him. Nor was this the way he expected He Tian to behave. "...What?"</p><p>"I'm going away Mo Guanshan." </p><p>Mo's heart skipped a beat painfully. Those words sounded final. But they couldn't be...right? "When are you coming back?" He asked the raven haired boy. "I don't know." He Tian told him, head still bowed. A heavy pressure sat on Mo's chest then making his breath hitch. </p><p>He Tian heard the hitch in his breath and suddenly couldn't be near the red haired boy. It hurt too much. He got up and walked to the window. "Stay then." Mo said softly, as if afraid to disturb the air with the words he knew the answer to already. Tian's eyes fell shut against the tears building in them.<br/>
"I can't, stay." </p><p>The pressure on the red head's chest increased and he forced himself not to sob. Angry tears blurred his eyes and he got up, went to his shoes and started to slip them on. He Tian turned to see what the red head was doing and frowned. "What are you doing?" He asked but Guanshan didn't look at him. He just tied his laces and went to get his jacket. He Tian's hand on his arm stopping him from grabbing it. He instantly jerked away. "Don't touch me-" "I'm sorry-" "I don't give a fuck!" He snapped at the raven as he grabbed his jacket, heading for the door.</p><p>But He Tian wasn't letting him leave. He couldn't bear to see the red head walk out of the door. Not now. He grabbed Mo Guanshan and turned him around to face him but the red head put up a struggle. "Don't touch me-" "Mo Zi-" "Don't call me that!" "Shan!" "Fuck you!" Mo Guanshan yelled over him with red rimmed eyes. They stared at each other, a little out of breath.</p><p>"You said I could ask you anything and now that I actually want something from you your refusing to give it to me." He Tian hurt. Hurt so bad. "I can't stay alright! You think this is easy for me to tell you-" "And you think it was easy for me to tell you I loved you?! Huh?! And now you just can't stay here anymore all of a sudden-" "Shan-" "No!" The red head jerked out of his hold and took a step back shaking his head. </p><p>"You won! You've broken me. Ruined me for anyone else and finally got me to tell you I loved you even when we both knew for a while now that I did. And now that you have everything you wanted from me your leaving." Mo Guanshan hissed out at the end, angry and hurt. Not violent. And to be honest, He Tian would take violent Mo Guanshan over broken Mo Guanshan any day.</p><p>He couldn't take this broken hearted boy before him. It hurt too much. "I didn't-" "The fuck you didn't!" Tian grabbed his arms again. "Listen to me! I don't have choice! You know I don't want to leave!" He nearly yelled as he shaked Mo Guanshan a little. "But you didn't try to fight to stay either!" "I did!" "HOW?!" Mo Guanshan demands as tears finally slipped from his eyes. </p><p>He Tian didn't have the words or the answer to the question. His own tears escaped and he pulled Mo Guanshan into his arms and tightly held Mo Guanshan to him who fought to get loose. </p><p>The red head did get loose, by stepping down on his foot and head butting his chin. But He Tian took a second to gather his bearings and reached for the red head again. "Guanshan-" Mo Guanshan pushed him away. </p><p>"What do you want from me huh?!" Mo Guanshan yelled at him, breathing hard and fighting against the urge to cry. "What He Tian? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" </p><p>The read head yelled and cried then. Looking so heart broken and confused, angry and scared. He Tian just stared at him with a throat tight as fuck. Making it hard to breathe. "Your leaving me and you STILL want something from me! What is it because I'VE NOTHING LEFT TO GIVE FOR YOU!" Mo Guanshan yelled and cried. He Tian closed his eyes and hugged himself tightly. Everything hurt. But his heart hurt the worst of all. </p><p>"I just w- want you to," He swallowed thickly and forced breath into his closed up throat to get the next words out.</p><p>"To l- love me." He cried. Knowing it was unfair to ask Mo Guanshan this when he was leaving. And might never come back...</p><p>He Tian crashed to his knees and heart breaking cries left his lips when Mo Guanshan, turned and ran away instead of staying.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>